


终章~Epilogue

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 天启结局, 有很多小兔兔, 请看清楚是CDC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 天启结束后，Cas和Dean将何去何从？





	终章~Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469406) by strangeandcharm. 



> 溶化系列的最后一个后记（第三个）  
> 感谢strangeandcharm写了这么好的文，即使在10年后，这篇文章，这个结局仍是那么特别。
> 
> Thanks strangeandcharm wrote this amazing fic ,even ten years pass ....  
> And after translating ,I love her and Cas more ^ ^
> 
>  
> 
> *文中圆括号出自原作者，方括号来自我，一般为注释，偶有吐槽~

 

 

 

**Breaking me wide open now**

**现在让我敞开心扉**

**Make me new, I don’t know how**

**让我焕然一新，我不知道该如何做到**

**Unafraid, I can’t believe you did it**

**无所畏惧，我不敢相信你竟做到了**

**You could see the light in me**

**你能看到我心中的光芒**

**No one else could ever see**

**没人曾看到过**

**Unafraid, I’m melting**

**无所畏惧，我正在熔化 I’m melting 我正熔化**

 

 

 

 **_~_ _熔化~ Lindsay Price_ ** ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

他浴血奋战，这比几千年来他经历过的战斗都要艰难。他拿下了数不清的恶魔，它们附身于无辜的人类，他烧掉它们的眼睛，将它们驱逐出去，当他这么做的时候，他必定不能沉迷在悲伤中。 ** _那么多生命逝去了_** 。成千上万的人在战场上尖叫，翻滚，痛苦万分，直到坠入莫纳克亚山[夏威夷岛的死火山，太平洋上最高山，高度为4.183米]的黑色大地，被纷纷落下的灰烬与雪花覆盖。在世界上的其它地方，还有数以百万计的人，被死神的镰刀收去了性命，全因打开的那么多封印。这是Castiel所见过的最惨烈的屠杀。

这让他更加坚定，必须获胜。是的，还有 ** _Dean。_**

火山的斜坡上很冷，这是岛的最高处，Castiel越是拼命战斗，他就越发觉得寒冷刺骨。他本不该如此。他是个天使，本不该受到 ** _寒冷、酷热、疲倦_** 和 ** _虚弱_** 这些变幻的影响，但他的本质已经改变了，在他战斗的时候，他能感到人类的感觉冲刷着他的身体，像尖刺般影响着他。恶魔觉察到这点，蜂涌向他，觉得他容易得手，但主依然与他同在，他击溃了它们的妄想。当Uriel消失后它们变得越来越多。在那时候，Castiel只是单纯地以为他到别的什么地方去了，但现在他知道，Lilith逮住了他。如果他那时候就知道的话，他一定会不顾一切放弃战斗，直接飞向Dean。

但现在，这已经太迟了。他感到一股冲击贯穿了他全身，可是这与在火山之上盘旋闪烁的电闪雷鸣毫无关系，几分钟后他心中涌现一种恐惧的感觉，他立刻辨认出，这是 ** _Dean Winchester_** 。他甚至都没停下来想想：他已经把自己的灵魂送了出去，尽他所能，每一丁点他所剩的力量都已送到了Dean的所在之处，他知道用别的办法他已经无法及时赶到他的身边。

一秒钟之后，一个恶魔从斜坡上狠狠地把他撞倒，他摔在地上——不仅如此，他不停地翻滚着，一路向下，在瓦砾和尸体之间停不下来，他感到骨头破碎，血流如注。但他不在乎。他满心想着的只有Dean。

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

他低下头，凝视着他，感到阳光打在他的背上，他的翅膀上，那种灼热的感觉，他在一年前还未曾感受到过。如今，他选择去感受它。他又是他自己了，主的怜悯与宽恕将神圣的荣耀再度赋予了他，但这并不意味着他必须以前一样毫无感知，他喜欢时不时降低自己的防御。特别是他和Dean在一起的时候。只有他和Dean在一起的时候。

在他身下的人喘着气，在耀眼的阳光下眨眨眼，Castiel扬起他的翅膀，将它们稍微往前挪了一点，好替他挡住刺目的光线。阴影落在Dean的脸上和他赤裸的肩膀上。他抬头看着翅膀，表情饥渴，Castiel知道他想摸摸它们， ** _需要_** 摸到它们，但他没有把翅膀放低，现在还不行。他还有别的打算得先完成。

他俯下身去，舔了舔Dean脖子上的水气，他的舌头向上滑到他的耳畔，又沿着他下巴的线条一点点向下，享受着短而硬的胡茬压着他的舌尖在沙沙地锉过。 ** _咸味_** 对他而言仍很新奇，但他喜欢这个。 ** _湿漉漉_** 的感觉也相当新鲜，甚至就在他把汗水从他同伴的皮肤上一一舔掉时，他都能感觉到汗水也正沿着自己的肩胛骨慢慢滑落。Dean浑身都湿透了，他的头发湿答答地贴在额头上，颜色变得更深一点，而他的脸涨得通红。沙漠里很热，也许太热了点，但Castiel知道Dean一点都不想离开。

“来啊，Cas，”Dean低声说着，他拱起脖子，微笑着，让天使舔着另一边。Castiel跟着滑落，一点一点地舔着聚集在Dean的锁骨处那一小汪静止不动的汗液，感觉到他为这碰触而发抖。“你知道我最恨你放慢速度，你这大羽毛总爱捉弄人。”

“太热了，Dean，没办法动得更快了。”Castiel反驳道，然而事实上，Dean的指责是对的，他就是存心在拖拖拉拉，有意延长着调情时光。他还是无法相信自己此时竟一身轻松，也无须去到任何地方，直到他接到新的命令。他想要让这一刻 ** _持续下去_** ，能从中汲取每一丁点欢愉，就因为他可以这样。但他还是把臀部向前挪动了点，滑向更深处，引得他的同伴又一次喘息。

“你简直是在折磨我，”Dean嘶嘶作响，闭上了眼睛。“就因为你可以保持……”但他的话语戛然而止，因为Castiel把嘴唇覆了上去，舌头突然地探入他的嘴里，而臀部也跟着猛力一推。Dean在他的嘴里呻吟着，声音低沉，天使感到他的呼吸充满了他的肺。不知怎的，这感觉就像他们下半身的连接那样亲密无间。Dean的舌头搅动着他的，Castiel能尝到某些东西，他突然意识到这是牙膏混合着咖啡的味道。他知道在未来，他只要一闻到这种饮料，他一定就会想到Dean，他永远也无法把这两者分开了，而这个想法逗乐了他。他喜欢有所感觉，而那还有许多感觉等着他去探索发现。

一只手从他的背上滑了下来，拖着湿答答，还带着暖意的汗水，穿过他的翅膀，摸上了他的臀部。另一只手也摸了上来，接着Dean抓紧他的屁股，把他拉得更近些，紧贴着他的腹股沟，手指几乎从他湿漉漉的皮肤上滑了下去。这一举动出乎意料，Castiel感到他的分身滑动着，紧挨着绷紧，火热，正欢迎着他的肉体变硬了。这让他发抖。Dean咧开嘴，得意地露出笑容，又干了一回，当Castiel咆哮着反抗他这一行径，他挫败地叹了口气。

“来啊，你不能老是这样没完没了的逗我吧，”Dean喃喃低语，“别不动啊， ** _操我_** 。”

“你真是太没耐心了。”Castiel带着笑意骂他。

“你快把我逼疯了！你到底知不知道在阳光下你这头乱毛和翅膀看起来有多 ** _热辣_** 吗？我光是盯着你就快憋不住了。”

“说真的，你有诗人的灵魂。”Castiel若有所思地说道。Dean笑了。这动起来感觉很好，棒极了，他进得更深，感受着这个身体传来的震颤，Castiel嘶声轻叹，吁出一口气。哦，他越来越近了。也许这会儿不该再逗他了。

他一言不发，往后靠了靠，双膝跪地，支撑着自己，托着Dean的臀部把他往上抬了几分，将他的双腿分开，贴着自己左右。Dean发出一声闷哼，毫无疑问是在说， ** _是时候了，混球，_** 接着，Castiel开始操他，感受着这如此熟悉的感觉，急不可耐，迫切需要释放的冲动涌过他的身躯。这是人类的感觉，完完全全， ** _太过于_** 人性化了，但性对天使而言并非禁忌，而他们选择哪种形式去体验它都无关紧要。这个身体很合适他。而在他身下的这具躯体和他更是配合得完美之极。

在他身下，Dean正撸着自己的分身，他用一只湿漉漉的手熟练地摩擦着，脸上浮现出专注热切的神情。Castiel伸出手指，沿着Dean湿润的脸颊滑下去，想给他们这种粗暴的行为些许温柔。Dean本能地张开嘴，含住他的手指，用力吮吸着，用舌头竭力留住它们，他的眼睛直勾勾向上看去，的盯着它们的主人，脸上的表情近乎轻佻，眼波流转。Castiel不觉为这情景呻吟出声，他迷恋着这种感觉，所有的感觉，接着他不得不把自己的手收紧了点，让他能紧紧地靠着Dean的身体，他冲上了高潮。

狂喜将他吞没，瑰丽灿烂的感觉冲刷着他，如此激烈，让他天使的形态展现闪亮的光芒，环绕着他，他喜悦之极，放声大叫，微微感觉到在他右边某个地方，有什么东西发出低沉的轰隆声。他不想理会，只顾喘息着，大口大口地呼吸着沙漠灼热的空气，过了一会儿，他才重新弯下腰，以便能看到Dean的脸。Dean的眼睛瞪得老大，即使在阳光下眼眸仍是幽深，他看上去很震惊，他的胸膛上下起伏，呼吸急促。他也感到Castiel释放了——当然，他再清楚不过了。

“哇啊，这倒是值得等待。”Dean的声音断断续续的，似乎得努力一下才能把语言组织起来。“我的上帝啊，这真是值得等待。”

Castiel想要亲吻他，他太想亲他了，就只要这样紧贴着他的唇，直到时间尽头，直到世界不再转动。但他克制了自己的冲动，只是温柔地在他湿漉漉额头印下一吻。

“我爱你。”他说。

他说的并非英文，他用的是这个世界上最古老的语言，远在人类被创造出来之前，上帝所说的语言。大地为这声音欢欣鼓舞，它那不可思议，无法看见的地脉尽情伸展着，泛着微光，这股力量在整个星球内震荡着，让它随之扭动。在过了这么久以后还能说出它们真是太好了。它们是治愈的言语，这言语将能帮助世界从刚刚过去的苦难经历中恢复过来。Castiel深深地望进Dean的眼中，他知道，对方完全明白他说了什么——毕竟，他曾以这语言驱逐Lilith。然而，他并没感受到它们的效力。他并未感悟到其中的力量，用这样的办法，把他们周围的一切变得更加清晰。有些事仍只有天使才能感知。

“我知道，”Dean告诉他。“我知道你所知的一切。特别是这个。而你现在知道我的感受了。”

Castiel笑了，再度扬起翅膀，这样Dean就可躲在阴影下。这里太热了，他能看Dean苍白脆弱的皮肤像是要燃烧起来了。

Dean的视线紧跟着他的举动，他叹了口气。“我得摸摸它们，”他宣称，他的眼神里多了几分饥渴。“它们现在太 ** _白_** 了。就像你的翅膀把黑暗忧郁全都抛开了，现在它们又很快乐了。”

[这里Dean说的是like your wings went all goth and emo，中文无法直译，事实上这是全文唯一不确定Dean又在说啥的地方，但goth代表哥特，就不用多解释了，emo指黑色忧郁的人。联系到之前Cas翅膀的情形，大致应该合得上。]

后知后觉，Castiel这才明白Dean还硬着呢，他还没到。他翻到一边，一只手摸上他的胸，仍用左翼替他挡着太阳。“你想对它们做什么，Dean？”他问道，他的声音低沉，充满挑衅之意。

Dean的眼中闪耀着光芒。“转过身。”他粗声命令着。

Castiel允许自己的凝视在他身上又逗留了好一会儿，然后才慢慢地，优雅地转过身去，四肢着地。Dean不一会儿就到了他身后，双手立刻摸上他的翅膀，细细揣摩。

Dean早几个月就搞清楚了。因为Castiel的翅膀并未栖身于凡人的身体中，所以它们远比他身体的其它地方更加敏感，这让它们逗弄起来就更加迷人有趣。他的手指掠过羽毛，引得Castiel一阵喘息，他感觉到从翼尖到翼尖，快感犹如涟漪般扩散出去。Dean的手感觉起来像是带着电流，像是他身为封印那会儿，有如它们仍在释放着劈啪作响的火花。他在翅膀上打着圈，抚平它们，爱抚着它们，他的动作如此温柔，如此虔诚，没过几分钟，Castiel发现自己又硬了，在他猛烈的攻势下溃不成军，气喘吁吁。他想撑住自己，胳膊却不由自主地颤抖；他的力量逐渐消失，他发现自己挣扎着，他的双翼被百般逗弄的感觉，他只求别因不堪重负而颓然倒地。汗水顺着他的胳膊滴落，他的双手在阳光下闪闪发光。Dean仍未停手，他还在继续，他的双手梳理着，刮擦着，轻扫过羽毛，紧跟着用嘴唇，鼻子……最终连舌头都舔了上去。

“你感觉棒极了，”Dean紧贴着他的翼骨喘息着，一只手抚摸着他结实的肌肉，那支撑着翅膀的其它部分，“我想要膜拜你。你太不可思议了。”

 Castiel情难自禁，Dean似乎很清楚要怎么做，要怎么说才能让他全盘崩溃。“进到我身体里，”他嘶喊着，感觉到他对这个人类躯壳的控制减少了。“我没法……保持……这……”

Dean拽着满满一把羽毛。疼痛像针般，将狂喜直接送入Castiel的腹股沟，他呜咽着，忘却了一切，只剩下纯粹的欲望。“ ** _操我_** ，”他乞求着，低下头，气喘吁吁。

“我爱死你咒骂的样子，”Dean靠在他的耳边，低声轻语。“能再逗 ** _你_** 一次简直太棒了！”

但，值得表扬的是，他似乎很清楚如果他的动作不够快，那么Castiel就会把他掀翻在地，自己上了他。他把手放在他同伴的肩膀上，Dean把他拉起来坐直，一直到他能往后靠在他身上。他舒缓地滑进去时，Castiel的翅膀在他身体两侧跟着颤抖着，他两只手都紧握着一大把羽毛，猛地一推。Dean斜着身子向前靠去，直到他的胸膛压上了翅膀的根部，汗水混在彼此的皮肤上，牙齿猛地咬住了Castiel的脖子。

Castiel惊讶得大叫出声，他的头猛地往后一甩，差点没打断Dean的鼻子。Dean躲开了这一动作，他闷哼一声，胸腔发出低沉地声音，再一次用牙齿逗弄着Castiel的肩膀，他放开了一只手上的羽毛，转而把手伸过去，搂住他的脖子。他就这样抚摸着，让Castiel仰起头来向后靠着，Castiel睁开眼睛凝视着太阳，他的同伴猝然一震，喘息着，尽数释放在他身体内。

他感觉到那股力量拍打着他们之间的纽带，而且——这不是第一次，希望也不会是最后一次——Castiel发现自己为这种人类毫无修饰，粗暴急迫，极度亢奋的性高潮而心怀喜悦。这种感觉推动着他，越过危险的边缘，他尖叫了一声，达到了高潮，他知道这种感觉反过来也正回馈给Dean。在他上方，黑色的斑点像是在转动着，绕着太阳前面盘旋着。鸟儿向他高声鸣叫着，回应着他的叫喊声，在沙漠的风中上下翱翔。

Dean瘫倒在他的背上，四肢无力，一言不发。Castiel转过身，轻轻地让他滑到一边，动了动，以便能把他抱在怀里。他们的性爱对他那脆弱的凡人躯壳总是太过了，但一如既往，他总能在几分钟内就恢复如初。Castiel一边抚摸着Dean额头上湿漉漉，分成几绺的短发，想着它们要是长长了点会是什么模样，想着他是否应该让他皮囊的头发变长，或者他的身体该像Dean那样随着时光年岁渐长？但这会儿这问题无关紧要，但在某个时刻他会和他讨论这事的。

Dean动了一下，他的眼睛眨着，睁开了。Castiel已经在它们上方扬起双翅，决意不让这光之精灵伤害他。他能凝视着太阳，但Dean却不能。

“我总是在你怀里醒来。”Dean显得很平静，他满足地叹了口气。

“你总是这样。”Castiel点点头。

Dean撅起嘴唇，“也许我和Sam应该开始分房睡了。”

Castiel笑了。“是的，这也许会是明智的选择。”

那几只鸟仍在他们上方盘旋，那是鹰，乘风而行。Dean眨着眼看了看它们，然后冲着Castiel歪着嘴巴笑开了。“我觉得它们很嫉妒你的翅膀。”

“它们以为我是个掠食者。”

“哦？我打赌它们会的。”

他略一凝神，直挺挺地坐了起来，惋惜地瞄了一眼他们刚开始做爱的时候铺在地上的毯子。他们大部分时间都没在那上头，Dean的背上现在满是尘土，沙砾和细小的卵石粘在皮肤上，微微嵌了进去。他汗流浃背，大部分尘土都变成了泥浆状。

“做爱还是得找个更舒服点的地方。”他说着，侧着头向地平线望去，皱了皱眉。“但我觉得别的地方都没比这里视野更好。”

Castiel什么也没说。他只是转过身，跟着他一起凝视着。

“你知道，我从来也没想到能这样结束，”Dean说，“Sam又是人类了。我是个天使。你被净化了，世界得救了。最后一年我们经历了那么多破事，瞧瞧它是怎么结束的。这就像是命中注定，像是有什么大计划之类的。”

“上帝的旨意是深不可测的。”Castiel告诉他，因为祂就是如此。

“阿门。”Dean故意板着脸，不动声色。“我想这会儿我明白了。”他看着Castiel，眯起眼睛。“我们怎么办？我是说，你是不朽的，你会永远活着。我不会。”

Castiel早已考虑过这个问题了。“天使住在天堂，Dean。”

“然后？”

“你以为当你结束凡人的一生后会到哪去呢？”

Dean张大嘴巴，惊讶万分，他眨了眨眼。“你特么在逗我，”他停顿了一会儿后说道。

Castiel皱起眉头，“拜托，Dean。别告诉我你还觉得自己不值得。”

“但……我在地狱里干的那些事，折磨那些灵魂……”

“你别无选择。主对此一清二楚。他知道痛苦，受难，凡人怎样才会被打破。你被打破了，但你现在已经重铸了。上帝会原谅你的。”他笑了，“而且你拯救了世界，那是有价值的。”

Dean认真地看着他，看起来有点吃惊。他咳嗽了一声，转过身去。“是啊，我救了世界。”他淡淡地说着，笑了，“我想我 ** _真的_** 很棒，对吧？”

“是的Dean。你是很棒。“

Dean咧嘴笑了笑。他在Castiel的脸上落下一个吻，然后身体稍稍向外倾斜了一点，略微越过悬崖边，凝视下面的峡谷。他僵住了，喘不过气。这让Castiel皱起眉头。

“呃，Cas？当你极乐那会儿，你没碰巧去搬啥石头吧？”

Castiel记起不久之前他感到的震撼大地的轰隆声。“有可能。”他承认。

Dean瞪了他一眼。“好吧，你搞了一次可怕的滑坡。你把科罗拉多河给挡住了。”

Castiel挪到边上，凝视着那一堆乱七八糟的岩石和碎岩，它们挡住了水流，把它变成了泥泞的几条细小分流。

“啊哦。”他说。

“我一直在等着要去看看大峡谷，结果你就这么随意给我重造了一下？本该猜到的。”

“我会修好它的。”Castiel保证道，竭力忍着别笑出来。

“迟点再说吧。”Dean重新摆好姿势，让自己的脚在悬崖边缘晃悠着，示意他也一道。Castiel坐到他身边，仍然留心让翅膀展开的阴影遮住他的同伴，虽然Dean这会儿很可能已经晒伤了。

他们坐了一小会儿，凝视着眼前的景色，红色，金色和蓝色——那是古老大地和天空的色彩。Dean靠在他的肩膀上休息，Castiel用胳膊搂着他，保护着他，把他的手掌放在一年多前留在Dean身上的印记之处。

“真是太美了。”Dean说道。

“这是上帝在地球上的手印。”Castiel告诉他。

Dean又弯下身子，凝视着下面打着旋涡的河水，有那么一会儿Castiel以为他要跌下去了。但这没关系，因为，如果Dean跌下去，他会抓住他的。

而他知道，如果他跌下去，堕落了，Dean会接住他的。

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 译后记~
> 
>  
> 
> 我是从AO3这一章的点击来计算看完溶化的人数。  
> 出于不可抗力和个人私心，完整的溶化只能在AO3看到。  
> 不知道是因为文章长度，还是因为里面的描写。  
> 我猜看到最后的人并不多。  
> 我曾看到早几年有人写说熔化文字生硬，但肉足。  
> 这一度让我愤怒。  
> 如果只能看到这样，还真是悲哀。
> 
> 被Dean所溶化的Cas，或者被Cas所溶化的Dean，最后终于能走在一起。  
> 美景之下，人间天堂。
> 
> 如果你看到这里，而你和我想的一样。  
> 我想说，谢谢你。


End file.
